


morning sun

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Multi, like really big spoilers, spoilers for season 2 of castlevania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: [SEASON 2 SPOILERS]After spending a month as the sole occupant of both Dracula’s castle and the Belmont Hold, Alucard receives a much needed visit from his two closest and most loved friends.





	morning sun

Alucard is used to the silence. He had no other choice; it was one or the other. Allow his loneliness and grief to swallow him whole or find comfort in solitude. Every day he loses himself in books, test tubes, and scientific devices, trying to focus his mind on something else. Anything else. A scrap of history thought to have been lost to the ages or a medicine that can cure even the plague. While every night he buries his tearful eyes into his pillow. There are times when the feeling is just as painful as it was that first day alone. Then there are others which are quieter, leaving him numb and disassociated.

It has been like this for nearly a month now. The steps leading up from the Belmont Hold creak every time Alucard puts his foot down. There’s still much work to be done in repairing most of the staircases, but he’s light on his feet. He only needs one to take piles of untranslated books and manuscripts back up to the surface. Alucard finds himself spending more and more time in the library than within the castle. Perhaps because unlike the other, one fills him with happy memories that don’t send aches through his chest.

Upon reaching outside, the dhampir is greeted by a clear blue sky and the smell of rain that’s come and gone. The weeks leading up to spring have always been his favourite. Brighter mornings, softer rains, and the promise of better things to come. Something to look forward to.

Alucard is always in need of things that help him look forward rather than back.

 

* * *

 

“You think he’d still be there?”

“Why would he not?”

“Well, you know… he could have gotten bored.”

Sypha scoffs. “With all that knowledge surrounding him and with so much to do? I doubt someone like him would get bored so easily. You on the other hand might.”

“That’s not true.”

“Is that really why you entrusted him with your own family’s history instead of yourself?”

“It was a gift! You kept telling me to be nicer in the first place.”

They play, they jest, but deep down both Trevor and Sypha share the same fear. That in their absence, their friend has vanished. Wandering just as his father once did or shutting himself off from the outside world. While they were off having adventures they only dreamed about, creating new stories for themselves, they left Alucard to pick up the pieces. Sypha loses sleep over this thought; Trevor mentally tortures himself but doesn’t let it show.

So, as they drive their wagon down a familiar path, the two of them hide their fear behind harmless banter. It works – for now.

 

* * *

 

The work never seems to end. There’s always something else that needs Alucard’s attention, another antiquity that needs to be preserved, translated, and studied. Even the artifacts that made up his past life hold new discoveries. At least there’s some distraction, no matter how temporary it may feel at the end of the day.

Looking over his newest finding, Alucard can’t help but let out a brief chuckle. He remembers teasing a certain hunter over his family’s affiliation with the occult and magic. Now Alucard has even more proof: a couple of dusty 9th century grimoires as thick as his arm. Though his satisfied glee isn’t out of pettiness.

He barely cracks the spine on one before he hears the massive castle doors open. Despite being tucked away in one of the many studies, he can still sense it. Confusion bubbles up within him, then suspicion.

Then hope.

 

* * *

 

There’s no need to knock for the doors open all on their own. Sypha looks over at Trevor with their arms full of baskets and parcels. All they can do is shrug and assume the castle must do that for everyone now.

“Anybody home?” Trevor calls out, his voice echoing through the main hall. A much different place than when they last left it. Still empty and quiet, though. Perhaps a bit too empty. Trevor’s stomach feels tight while Sypha’s eyes shift around nervously. Their steps become slower the further they walk.

 

* * *

 

Alucard can’t believe his eyes. For a moment, he thinks it’s a trick as he stares down from the top balcony. The castle still keeps some magic that hasn’t fully died out and is using it to toy with him. Making his way down the steps, Alucard struggles to remain composed. Please be real. Please let them be real…

“Sypha? Trevor?” His voice shakes as he reaches the bottom step. Sypha is the first to notice him. Discarding everything in her hands, she runs forward. She exclaims his name before colliding into the dhampir, her arms wrapped tightly around his body and her cheek planted firmly against his chest.

“We missed you so much!”

The sudden physical contact surprises Alucard, but he doesn’t dare escape from it. He embraces Sypha as closely as she does him. “I missed you too.” He looks up to see Trevor sauntering towards them, a familiar crooked smile on his lips.

“You’ve redecorated.”

“You combed your hair.”

The two men laugh as though nothing has changed. Suddenly, the castle feels less empty. “Where did you two run off to?”

“Too many places to name at once,” Trevor replies.

“We brought presents!”

“I’d like to hear everything.”

“How much free time do you have?”

Alucard smiles; for them, he has all the time in the world.

 

* * *

 

“You disguised yourselves as plague doctors?”

“It was the best idea at the time. We needed to get out of the city without the merchants seeing and then chasing us with the tips of their swords right up our arses.”

“I thought you were going to help people.”

“We were helping people!”

“But Trevor, as always, couldn’t keep his mouth closed around the wrong people.” Sypha remarks, taking another sip from her glass. The dining table is a mess of half eaten food, chicken bones stripped of all meat, and unwrapped gifts as fresh wine stains blend with its dark wood. Charming trinkets and clothes from every corner of Wallachia lay scattered amongst the plates and candles.

“Don’t act so innocent, you pissed them off as well.”

Alucard slips another grape into his mouth. He hasn’t talked much since Trevor and Sypha returned, only because he’s far too busy listening to them speak. As soon as all three of them sat down, they bombarded him with stories of their adventures (or rather misadventures). Every person they met, every city they helped, and every evil they stamped out engrosses Alucard. They’ve been filling his head for hours and he hopes it never stops even though it will have to eventually.

“How are the Speakers?”

“They’re all well.”

“Sypha’s quickly become the most popular Speaker in all of eastern Europe.”

“I certainly do not doubt that.”

“Thank you.” Sypha holds her head high, proud and knowing that every bit of praise directed towards her is well deserved. “Although my efforts to keep Trevor out of trouble have been… unsuccessful. Sorry to disappoint you, Alucard.”

“That I also did not doubt. By the way, do you still call him ‘Treffy’?”

Trevor almost chokes on his drink. “You remember that?”

“How could I not… Treffy.”

“Stop that.”

“Come to think of it, it oddly suits you.”

“See?” Sypha side-eyes Trevor with a sly grin. “At least someone agrees with me.”

“I have a chicken bone and I’m not afraid to use it.” Despite his mild annoyance, Trevor laughs alongside his two companions. “So, how goes your new life as scholar and protector?”

Alucard’s smile lessens. He knew that very question would get brought up. He tells them the truth – a gentle version of it. “It’s solitary. But it has kept me occupied. There’s so much hidden within this castle and your family’s hold, I uncover something new every day.”

Sypha’s eyes sparkle with intrigue. “That sounds incredible. You have to show us.”

“She has a point. Why keep all that knowledge to yourself? Why not release out into the world? You’d be doing a lot of people some good favours.”

“I have… considered it. My largest concern is how the larger population will react to such a burst of new information.”

“The Speakers would absolutely welcome it. You should have seen their faces when I told them of what we found in Trevor’s home.”

“But not everyone thinks like you and your family, Sypha. How will humans cope with knowing that the world they live in is dominated by science, magic, and their worst superstitions come to life? Opposing forces coexisting with one another and have been for centuries now. You don’t think people will be overwhelmed, terrified, or even furious?”

Trevor raises an eyebrow. “So, what you’re saying is if people weren’t stupid this wouldn’t be a problem for you.”

“Ignorant. Sheltered. Comfortable with beliefs they’ve held for most of their lives. What I’m also worried about is what they’ll do when they eventually realize where this knowledge is coming from.”

Sypha and Trevor are silent. Alucard’s concerns are not unfounded or irrational. They don’t need a reminder of what happened to Lisa and the Belmont family.

“Alucard…” Sypha begins, nervously holding her glass. “Can I ask you about something?”

“Of course.”

“After everything that’s happened… how do you feel about humanity?”

Alucard doesn’t respond right away – he doesn’t give much of a reaction at all. He thought he had the answer long ago. When it came to humanity at large, he shared his mother’s love and compassion for them. The belief that they were capable of good coupled with the desire to help those who needed it. That compassion remains but it’s since been mixed with different emotions. Suspicion, anxiety, caution. Self-preservation. There were days, painful lonely days, when Alucard wanted to reverse his decision and go back to Gresit.

Then there were the things that stopped him. His books, his work, and the thought of two humans.

“I don’t know,” he mutters. Once again, the gentler truth. The silence of the dining room grows thick with no one knowing what to say next. Until Trevor takes initiative.

“Shall we talk about something else?”

Sypha quickly jumps at the opportunity. She talks about Bucharest and the beaches of the Black Sea, of castle ruins and untouched wilderness. Trevor talks about dancing with her while wearing flower crowns and entertaining Speaker children with stories to keep them up at night.

Alucard, as always, listens.

 

* * *

 

Dusk comes sooner than anyone expects. The sky turns a warm orange and golden hue while the winds settle down. Alucard stares out the window of his study with a hand resting against his chin. Below sits Trevor and Sypha’s covered wagon just outside the castle entrance. Come morning, they’ll return to it and head off on another grand adventure. Alucard is happy for them; Wallachia seems too small for a Speaker magician and a vampire hunter. Of course he wishes they would stay for a bit longer, but he wouldn’t force that upon them.

“Go to sleep, Trevor.” He says without turning around. “You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow.”

Seconds pass before Alucard hears footsteps coming into the room. “How’d you know it was me?”

“I know everything.” There’s a hint of playfulness in his voice, which amuses Trevor. “Having trouble sleeping?”

“You could say that. All that good food and drink. I also wanted to see what else you’ve done with this place.”

“Really?”

“Actually, I… got lost.”

“Colour me not surprised.”

After Alucard has a good chuckle, Trevor’s expression softens. “It’s good to see you again, you bastard.”

“The same to you as well.” Alucard turns around, expecting Trevor to continue wandering the castle in a confused daze. Instead, he joins the dhampir by the window. “I know I said this before but… thank you.”

“For what?”

“For giving me the Belmont Hold. It doesn’t happen often, and you may not realize it, but you have a hidden skill for generosity.”

“I’m flattered. And you’re welcome. As long as you’ve been keeping it in good shape.”

“I am, there’s no need to worry about that. I’ve spent so many days down there, it truly has become my second home.”

“And the caskets full of vampire skulls don’t bother you anymore?”

“Well… no, they still do. But I should apologize. Your family history is so rich and fascinating, I feel guilty about all the things I said the night we went down there.”

“You’re actually apologizing? I think some dust from the library must have made its way into your brain.”

Alucard rolls his eyes. “Where do you and Sypha plan on traveling to next?”

“We’re not sure. But we have a couple days to figure that out.”

“What do you mean?”

“She didn’t tell you? We’re staying here for the next little while. You can’t keep that library or laboratory all to yourself forever, you know. And Sypha needs more things to impress the other Speakers.”

Trevor talks about it so casually while Alucard is left wide eyed and stunned. He turns away, his face basking in the sun’s dying light, in case he cannot stop the tears. “Thank you…”

“No need to thank us. Isn’t that what friends d–“ Trevor quiets down as soon as he sees the dhampir trembling. When he carefully places his hand upon his shoulder, his suspicions are proven true. “Um… is everything alright?”

“Yes.” Alucard lifts his head, forcing a smile through the first tears. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“I’ve never seen you cry. Didn’t think it was possible.”

“It is possible.” _More than possible._ Despite his weeping, Alucard’s voice remains soft, low, and gentle. “I’ve cried so much, I keep believing that I will drown or drain myself completely dry.”

“What do you cry over?”

“So much… too much.”

As the tears continue, Trevor cups Alucard’s wet cheeks in both palms. He’s never been good at comforting – both Sypha and the dhampir know this all too well – but he can try. He can always try.

“Why are you doing it now?”

“… because I’m happy. I haven’t felt this happy in a long time. And I know it will not last, but… I’m sorry.”

Trevor draws Alucard in, letting him rest his face in the crook of his neck. “Stop apologizing. And stop crying, you’ll make yourself sick.”

“Always so considerate.” Alucard’s comment resembles something like a laugh and a sob. He clings to the hunter, savouring his warmth for as long as he can. For once, he doesn’t mind Trevor’s musky smell. In a moment, he feels calmer. He can finally breathe easy. His head still feels heavy and when he pulls back, Alucard can’t stop himself from resting his forehead against the hunter’s. Trevor lets him – it’s the least he can do. He just hopes the dhampir doesn’t notice the heat radiating from his cheeks.

“Come on, bat boy. Let’s get you to a bed.”

“Yes, Doctor Belmont.” With his arm around Trevor’s shoulders and the hunter’s arm around his waist, they leave the study, walking out into the hallway.

“Uh… why don’t you lead the way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i literally speedran this fic after watching season 2 because i needed to get it out of my system


End file.
